


She Is The Sun

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Happy Ending, Kryptonite, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Team Up, Violence, spy vs spy kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Prompt fill: Supercorp Spy Vs Spy/enemies to lovers. AKA: The one where they’re on opposite sides…. Until they’re not.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me while I add another WIP to the list.

If Lillian could see her now, Lena is convinced it would be enough to send her towards an early grave. She wouldn’t care about Lena’s legitimate reasons for being here, all Lillian would see is her daughter, of sorts, attending a speed dating event in a bar full of aliens. Lex’s bald little head had almost blown up when Lena showed him the flyer.  _ “Humans are welcome? Welcome?! It’s our damn planet - of course we’re welcome!” _

Lena, though, had seen it as an opportunity. The best way to defeat your enemy is to  _ know _ them. To understand what makes them tick, to find a weakness to exploit, to  _ never _ assume you have the upper hand.

It’s why, now, she’s sitting opposite a pretty blonde with baby blues that have no business being as beautiful as they are. Lena had heard through the grapevine that she would be here, exposed and willing to talk to any stranger that may happen to sit at her table. What Lena hadn’t anticipated, was having  _ fun. _

The young woman, who’d introduced herself as Kara Danvers, is adorable. She’s funny, sweet, and the only person who has brought a genuine smile to her lips in months. Even the way Kara fidgets with her glasses is endearing, and the way her eyebrows crinkle when she’s confused, highlighting a tiny scar. Lena almost asks how she got it, but remembers why she’s here.

It’s just a pity that Kara also happens to be Supergirl, the kryptonian who regularly thwarts her brother’s plans. Otherwise, Lena would allow herself to fall under the charming woman’s spell entirely.

“I dunno, he’s the kind of asshole who likes to anonymously troll people online,” Kara grimaces. “He spent hours last week just bugging some stranger instead of just unfollowing them. I mean, who needs  _ that _ kind of energy in their life? Not me,” Kara sighs heavily, slumping backwards in her chair as she picks at a loose thread on her sweater. “I guess I don’t really know what I’m looking for and I figured this couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Right.” Lena smiles softly, eyes shining with fond amusement. She wants to hate Kara. She really,  _ really  _ does, but it’s damn near impossible. Tonight was supposed to be a golden opportunity to take out one of the cousins of steel, yet all she can think of is sparkling blue eyes and pillowy lips. Lena briefly wonders how they would feel against her own, imagining the lingering saccharine taste of the soda Kara has been throwing back all evening.

Lena hasn’t missed, though, the person lingering in the corner of the restaurant, watching their every move. Nor has she missed the way Kara’s eyes dart towards them every few moments. It seems that sweet, funny Kara Danvers has an ulterior motive of her own. Lena shifts, almost imperceptibly, and rests her hand on her thigh. Her fingertips brush against her gun, silently reassuring herself.

Emerald eyes narrow when the stranger in the corner captures Kara’s attention once more, realizing all too late that she’s walked directly into a trap. The kryptonian moves too quickly for Lena’s eyes to follow, a firm hand wrapping around her elbow, but she doesn’t allow herself to panic. Lena tugs on the cord dangling from her belt and launches the specially made grenade into the air, immediately throwing herself beneath the table and shielding her head.

There’s movement nearby, a pair of tactical boots rushing by her head and yelling out to Kara. Lena squints, her eyes ringing from the minor explosion as she checks the nearby exit. She pushes herself to her feet with a groan, knowing she can’t afford to waste a single second. Lena would be screwed if she was still around when the dust settles.

The air is thick with green smoke, the kryptonian coughing and spluttering somewhere behind her, but Lena doesn’t look back. She bursts through the door, her sweat slicked skin prickling as the cold night air washes over it. Her motorcycle is exactly where she left it, and Lena wastes no time in getting the fuck out of there.

She’s vaguely aware of several engines behind her. Supergirl’s associates, no doubt, but Lena merely forces the bike onwards. Bullets zip passed her, littering the streets with shells and damage that Lex will publicly hold against the aliens at a future date.

Her hair is long enough to trail out of the helmet, and it whips wildly behind her. A mistake that Lex will berate her for later, Lena briefly realizes, but it doesn’t matter now. Lena careens around a corner, her foot skidding along the concrete to keep the bike upright, and almost crashes into a passing police car.

Its sirens are deafening as it joins the chase behind her, but Lena isn’t worried. This isn’t her first rodeo and with Supergirl temporarily out of commission, Lena has the upper hand. Pedestrians throw themselves out of her way as she mounts the pavement, zipping down a dark alley to lose some of the bigger vehicles giving chase.

Lena abandons the bike and helmet behind a dumpster, breathing heavily and her heart pounding as she climbs onto a fire escape. The residents scream when she bursts through their window, but Lena barely pays any attention to them. She has no plans to hurt any of them, but Lena is more than happy to use them as a distraction. 

The DEO, whose organization is less clandestine than they think, won’t harm other humans to get to her. Not with Supergirl by their side, anyway. Lena is fairly confident of that.

\---- ---- ----

Her clothes are damp with sweat by the time Lena makes it back to Luthor mansion, her chest heaving as she presses her thumb against the sensor and watches the cloaking device slip down. Lex is waiting for her by the front entrance, his arms folded across his chest and the toe of his immaculate shoe tapping against the ground.

“I know, I know,” Lena grumbles, barging past him. He seems decidedly unimpressed as he follows her through the foyer, and Lena assumes he’s already shared his disappointment with their mother. Lillian will, no doubt, have a few barbs for her at dinner this evening, but Lena can’t bring herself to care right now.

She’s exhausted and in dire need of a shower, entirely uninterested in the opinions of her family. It’s not like they’ve fared any better in their attempts to take down the Kryptonians. Saying that out loud will only make matters worse for herself, though, so Lena keeps her jaw clamped shut as she heads straight to her bedroom.

Lex is still behind her when Lena walks into her ensuite to prepare herself a bath, and she can feel his beady little eyes boring into the back of her skull. Whilst messing with him is her favorite pastime, Lena  _ really _ has zero energy for one of his tantrums right now.

“Are you planning on washing my back for me or…?” Lena trails off, spinning around to face him with a raised brow. She enjoys the way her snark makes the vein by his temple pop, his upper lip curling in disgust. “Seriously, Lex, you’re my brother. It’s a little weird.”

“Don’t be so repulsive, Lena,” he scolds. “I’m here to make sure you’re okay.” It’s a lie, a charade as he masquerades as a loving brother. Lena knows it, and Lex knows that she does. His only interest is Supergirl’s fate, and it’s clear he already knows that Lena failed. “I assume you were responsible for the police chase that made the six o’clock news.”

“Things got a little out of hand,” Lena admits. “They were expecting me, it seems.” Lena sighs heavily and turns away from him again, hiding her frustrations as she pours an abundance of fancy oils into the bathtub. “The Kryptonite worked, though. I’ll get her next time,” Lena shrugs, playing down her own disappointment.

“There may not be a next time, Lena.” She pauses, frowning down at the water and taking a moment to compose herself. “Mother is concerned that your heart isn’t in it and, quite frankly, I don’t disagree with her.” Lena sets her jaw, her back teeth grinding, and turns the water off. Her pale reflection stares back at her, dark circles marring perfectly clear clin. “All these failures, Lena. They’re just not good for business.”

“I  _ said _ , I’ll get her next time.” Lena turns back to her brother, scowling at him. “Hell, I could probably get her to come to me. I can’t imagine she’s thrilled with my attempt on her life,” Lena snarks, sighing softly. “I’m with you, Lex. I promise.” The words taste bitter on her tongue, and Lena can only pray that the disgust doesn’t show on her face.

“Hmm,” Lex eyes her critically. “For your sake, I really hope you are.” Lex sighs, shaking his head as turns to leave. He pauses in the doorway, “I suggest you use your last chance to prove to us whose side you are truly on.” With that, he saunters off, and it takes every ounce of willpower Lena has to not throw a shampoo bottle at the back of his head.

She slams the door closed and locks it, sucking in a deep breath as she rests her forehead against the cool wood. Guilt bubbles in her gut, burning and robust, tightening her chest and making each shallow breath a challenge.

Perhaps Lex and their Mother are correct, maybe her heart just isn’t in it. The business never made sense to her, and she used to question her Father as a child, asking him to explain  _ why _ they hate aliens so much. What did they ever do to their family? 

The thought of leaving some poor, defenseless young refugee alone on a strange planet without their parents makes acidic bile rise in Lena’s throat. How many children have had their lives stolen, their family ripped apart, purely because the Luthors decided they didn’t deserve to be here? Who put them in charge?

She should be used to the poisonous hatred that seems to consume her entire family by now, but the more freedom Lena has, the more she questions it. Lena wonders what her birth mother would think of her now, of their organization. She can’t imagine that a woman who loved so hard, so deeply, would have any tolerance for the evil that lurks around the hallways of Luthor mansion.

Maybe she’s overthinking it, perhaps just nervous of her inability to live up to ridiculously high expectations. This is her life, her  _ family. _ Where would she be without the Luthors? Calmer, probably, but at least she can suffer through her anxiety attacks in luxury. Lena groans, lightly thumping the door with her fist.

She won’t admit this out loud, not even on her deathbed, but today, for fifteen glorious minutes, she was relaxed. Ironic that it so happened to be during her fake date with the alien Lena was supposed to murder in cold blood.

Lena strips and leaves her clothes in a crumpled heap on the floor, goosebumps littering her skin as she wraps her arms around herself. She’s tired, oh so tired, and not the kind that can be fixed by a good night's sleep. The daily back and forth, the Luthor foundation spying on the Kryptonians, and vice versa, the constant merry-go-round, is just too much.

Her skin prickles as she sinks into the water that’s just a little too hot, but Lena doesn’t bother adjusting the temperature. A minor, self imposed punishment for allowing herself to be drawn into her brother’s sick game. 

She slides lower, squeezing her lips closed as the bubbles tickle her chin. It’s peaceful, but not the type of peace she can enjoy. It has a time limit, a deadline in the form of dinner with her perpetually disappointed mother. Her efforts today will be picked apart with criticisms that are in no way constructive, a harsh tone that will stick in her mind for much longer than necessary.

Lena closes her eyes and allows her mind to wander, to drift towards an unachievable fantasy. A life far away from her brother, out of his clutches once and for all, no longer condemned to fulfilling Lex’s every violent wish. Perhaps she’d have a new family, one that doesn’t carry her cursed name, that’s built from love instead of hatred. 

It’s a pipe dream. Lex would never allow her to leave his sight, not until the Kryptonians are gone. It’s infuriating, really, that the nicest date she’s ever been on was during a failed assisination attempt of one of said Kryptonians. The one whose very existence is keeping her tied to a life she doesn’t want. Perhaps Lex would let her leave if she helped complete the foundation’s mission, if she helped remove the Kryptonians once and for all.

Lex had strictly warned them all that he wanted Clark Kent for himself, to be the one to look in his eyes as takes his last breath. Lena will have no involvement in that, even if she wanted to, but there’s still one other way she can try to earn her freedom. The blonde cousin, Kara Danvers. If she were to die, then perhaps no more blood would need to stain Lena’s hands.

It should be easy, right? Take one life to salvage her own, like killing two birds with one stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Alex watches Kara pace back and forth, concerned that she may wear a hole in the floor of her office. She doesn’t miss the ever deepening crinkle between her sister’s brows, or the way Kara flexes her jaw as she relays the evening’s events. A couple of hours underneath the sun lamps had healed the damage caused by the Kryptonite, but the anger hasn’t left her. It still simmers beneath the surface, threatening to boil over.

_ “How _ can we not know who she is?” Kara suddenly demands, spinning on her heel to glare across at Alex. “She was  _ right there _ . Right in front of us, we  _ all _ got a damn good luck at her.” Kara twists round again, continuing her pacing. Alex watches, almost transfixed, as the cape trails behind her, never able to fully settle due to Kara’s erratic movements.

“We’re working on it,” Alex murmurs, a peace offering of sorts. “We knew drawing out Lex’s accomplices would be risky, and it shouldn’t be a surprise that we haven’t kept tabs on  _ all _ of them. It would be impossible. We don’t even know how many there are.” Alex winces when Kara shoots her a glower, the reminder of just how many had joined the Luthors hate campaign entirely unnecessary. 

“ _ She _ wasn’t like the others,” Kara retorts. “She was prepared, and she got the best of us. How is someone like  _ her _ not in the database?” It’s rhetorical, mostly, and Kara doesn’t listen to whatever Alex says in response. It’ll only piss her off, anway. “I’m going to find her and I’m going to enjoy slapping the cuffs on her. Let’s see how clever she is when she’s held in our cells,” Kara rants.

“Perhaps you should go train,” Alex suggests. “You’re a little… pent up.” She regrets her words as soon as they leave her mouth, but she stands her ground. Alex doesn’t even flinch when Kara abruptly turns to glare at her, knowing she’s one of the safest people on the planet when it comes to Supergirl.

Kara huffs, her mouth set in a thin line as she plants her hands on her hips, glaring at one of the tiles on the ceiling. She seems to be having an internal argument with herself, perhaps calming herself down, and Alex sighs when Kara’s chin drops down to her chest.

“You’re right,” Kara mumbles. “I’m sorry. It just feels like we’re never going to win, like Lex is always going to have the upper hand. No matter what we do, no matter who we go after, he’s right there. He’s always two steps ahead.” Alex stands, moving across the room to place a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“That won’t always be the case. Lex will slip up, or one of his people will and we’ll beat them,” Alex promises, severe. “We just have to be patient and keep fighting. Lex Luthor is human, he’s no real match for the Girl of Steel.” Alex smiles softly, craning her neck to peer into Kara’s eyes. “Go train, blow off some steam and order some chinese. Get that head of yours back in the game so we’re ready for him next time.” 

The order is gentle, but an order nonetheless, and Kara nods. She blows out a puff of air, forceful enough to rustle the papers on Alex’s desk as she grimaces apologetically.

“Why don’t you give Mon-El a call, see if you guys can’t patch things up. A bit of company might make you feel better,” Alex shrugs. The look Kara shoots her is enough to tell her that’s a bad idea. “Or not. You’re probably better off without him. He does keep calling for you, though.”

“I’d rather eat Kryptonite for breakfast,” Kara grumbles, her tone scathing. “I thought I could educate him, teach him to be a better person, but the responsibility is too much,” she sighs. “I think capturing Lex will be easier than teaching Mon-El that women are equal. No,” Kara shakes her head, “the speed dating may have been a cover, a lie, but my issues with him are very much real.”

“Alright,” Alex squeezes the strong shoulder beneath her hand. “I’ll send him on his way the next time he reaches out.”

“Please do. I have more important things to worry about than soothing his ego.” With that, Kara turns on her heel and strides out of her sister’s office. She scowls all the way to the balcony, throwing herself into the air with a little more force than is strictly necessary, planning to do a check of the city and surrounding areas before calling it a night.

She’s jealous of the people below, average men and women just living their normal lives. Half of them aren’t even aware of the growing threat against them and their livelihoods, and the other half keep their concerns to themselves. It’s not like anyone will listen, anway.

No. The weight falls squarely on Kara’s shoulders, and she has no idea of where to even start.

\---- ---- ---- 

Lena groans, exhaustion settling into her stiff limbs as she reaches the lake. She’s been hiking for hours, determined to reach her mother’s old cabin before nightfall, but the inky darkness is catching up with her. Lena grows more paranoid with each tired step, the supplies in her backpack weighing her down, but she doesn’t have time to stop. The cabin is safe, even from superpowered beings from a different planet. 

Being out in the open like this goes against all of her training, leaving her exposed to Supergirl if she so happened to be patrolling the skies. Other enemies, too, of which there are many, could pick her off like a fish trapped in a barrel. 

The explosion behind her isn’t entirely a surprise, and it’s too far from her to cause any real damage, but it  _ does _ piss her off. Lena is sent sprawling into the water, knees and hands protesting as her skin is scraped raw by the rocks around her. She spits the filthy water from her mouth and lays in the shallow water, perfectly still and waiting for a follow-up attack that doesn’t come.

Lena grits her teeth, grinding them harshly as she hauls herself out of the water. Her jeans cling to her, soaked and uncomfortable, chafing her thighs with every step. The Kryptonian is becoming a huge pain in her ass, and Lena feels more determined than ever to follow through on her plan. She can see Lex’s smug face in her mind, cruel and mocking as she once again tells him that she failed.

That is  _ not _ going to happen. Lena would rather chew on broken glass than go crawling back to him before she’s succeeded in taking Supergirl out. At least then, no matter what she has to go through, Lena can enjoy the look on his face when she tells him that she’s done the one thing he has been unable to do. Even if the words are forced out with her dying breath, Lena can be satisfied.

She warily searches the skies, eyes peeled for a glimpse of red and blue and her hand braced on the Kryptonite gun that sits on her hip. Lena slowly pulls it free, wincing as the click of the safety seems to echo like a gunshot in the quiet area. Supergirl may have speed and strength on her side, but Lena still has her wits. One blur of color, and she’ll pull the trigger. One blur of color, and she’ll buy her freedom.

Lena carefully makes her way towards the edge of the treeline, teeth chattering obnoxiously as the cold sets in. She has to keep moving, ideally find time to change, anything to warm herself up and keep the blood pumping. Changing now, out in the open, with an enemy nearby doesn’t seem feasible, and Lena knows she has to act fast in order to keep herself alive.

There’s a crunch of foliage somewhere to her left, and Lena dives behind the nearest tree. She hears someone calling out to her, a man, not Supergirl like she assumed, but she can barely make out his words over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Lena braces herself, gun poised and ready to kill. The bullets may be specially made for taking out a Kryptonian, but a bullet is a bullet. It’ll still get the job done.

Lena came for a superpowered alien, someone lesser will not be a problem. Her heart pounds, less confident than the rest of her, and Lena listens carefully as the stumbling footsteps get eerily closer. There’s a sudden movement behind her and Lena breaks the very first rule Lex ever drilled into her; don’t get distracted. The rabbit scurries off into the bushes, stealing Lena’s attention for only a few seconds, but it’s enough.

She hears it before she feels it, the loud pop that sends birds scattering in all directions. The bullet hits her in the shoulder, mere inches from being a fatal shot, and Lena screams her outrage into the night sky. It aches and burns, throbbing and pouring blood, but all she can think of is revenge. Whoever this asshole is, he’s not going to be breathing for much longer as far as Lena is concerned.

She moves quickly, staying low, hidden amongst the bushes as she listens to him move closer. He stumbles, cursing softly, and Lena realizes he has no idea where she is. He’d been lucky, had haphazardly fired in the direction of a noise. Despite being wounded, Lena at least has the element of surprise on her side. Her gun is clenched in her weaker hand, her finger trembling as it rests on the trigger and her breath caught in her throat.

She waits for his inevitable mistake, springing into action the moment he steps into a clearing. Lena silently raises her gun, brows knitting together as she aims for his head. It’s kill or be killed, and Lena won’t make the man suffer more than is necessary. She’s not an animal. She’s not her brother.

He moves at the last second, as though sensing the eyes on him, and turns his head just enough for Lena to miss her target. It lands in his neck and he crumples to the ground, his head desperately adding pressure to the gushing wound. He’s wearing a mask, but Lena can hear his anguished, gurgling screams as she runs towards him.

Lena’s blood runs cold when she rips his mask off, instantly recognizing the dying man. Otis Graves, one of Lex’s ridiculous henchmen. He’s stupid, easily manipulated, and would have been too cocky to realize that Lex had sent him to his death. Lena sighs, chewing on her thumb nail as she watches Otis die, choking on his own blood and begging her to help him.

He’s a warning. Lex would have known all along that Otis is no match for Lena. He wants to scare her, to ensure Lena knows that he’s aware of her ongoing failure, that he always will be. That he could easily send a real threat if he really wanted to. It chills her to the bone to realize that Lex is already preparing for her to fail, that he doesn’t have an ounce of confidence in her to do her job.

She shouldn’t be surprised, really. She’s always been the outcast, the stain on their family left by their father’s infidelity, the one who was always just  _ there. _ Lex would have gotten rid of her years ago if it weren’t for their shared blood and yet, it still hurts. As much as Lena likes to pretend she doesn’t care, it still burns her from the inside out, devastation gripping her very being.

Lena sighs, rubbing at her brow as she makes her way back to the bushes to retrieve her backpack. She spends a few precious minutes changing into dry clothes and checking her wound, adding as much pressure as she can whilst tightly wrapping it in gauze. Lena won’t be able to remove the bullet until she reaches the cabin, adding further insult to injury.

Lena throws her backpack onto her uninjured shoulder, cursing through gritted teeth as the adrenaline wears off. It’s soaked through and weighs twice more than it did when she left home, Lena’s back aching as she continues on her journey. It’s darker now, eerily so, and, despite her hatred from where it came from, Lena is thankful for her night vision technology.

\---- ---- ---- 

Kara is dragged from her much needed sleep by the incessant ringing of her cell phone, Alex’s picture flashing vividly on the screen. She grumbles as she reaches for it, almost knocking it from her bedside table, and groggily stabs at the screen with an irritated finger. Alex takes no notice of her annoyed tone when she answers, speaking only long enough to give Kara a location and demand that she be there as soon as possible.

She’s dressed and out of her apartment window in a matter of seconds, still blinking sleep from her eyes as she soars through the skies. Kara recognizes the coordinates as one of the rarely used DEO facilities, so rarely used that Kara herself has only been there once. It’s a little outside of the city, hidden below a cliff and shrouded by trees.

Alex is waiting for her when she lands, along with a sour faced J’onn, and Kara instantly knows that something is  _ really _ wrong. The crinkle between Kara’s brow becomes more and more prominent as she follows them through the facility, confused when they lead her straight to the med bay. There’s a body on one of the beds, covered by a thin white sheet.

“A couple of hunters found him this morning,” Alex murmurs, pulling the sheet back to reveal the dead man’s face. “I assume you recognize Otis Graves,” she adds, her expression grim. “He died quickly, we think, bled out in a couple of minutes. We wouldn’t have called you in, but….” Alex trails off, holding up a small plastic container. There’s a small bullet, damaged but still recognizable, glowing a toxic green.

“Kryptonite,” Kara sighs. “So he obviously wasn’t the intended victim.” She pushes her tongue to the roof of her mouth, her eyes narrowing as she sighs forcefully through her nose. “It begs the question, why would someone who was carrying a weapon modified to kill me or my cousin, kill someone who is clearly on their side?” Kara glances towards J’onn, “there was no-one around?”

“He was dead for at least a few hours before it was called in,” J’onn shrugs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re reckless, leaving him out in the open like that. It’s probably a message, and it doesn’t make sense for it to be Lex. We know he’s  _ more _ than capable of sending much stronger messages without leaving too much evidence behind. He’d never blatantly show us his arsenal, but someone else-”

“It’s  _ her _ ,” Kara seethes, putting two and two together and coming up with a hundred. “She’s taunting me, I’d stake my  _ life _ on it.” She leans heavily against the railing of the hospital bed, barely noticing as she crushes it between her hands. “Where was he found?” Kara turns and stalks towards the exit. “Send me the coordinates,” she throws over her shoulder.

“Kara, wait.” Alex rushes after her, “at least wait for backup! We don’t even know who she is!”

“Yeah, well, she doesn’t know who  _ I _ am,” Kara counters, spinning around to face her sister. Her cheeks are flushed with anger, her blue eyes cold as she purses her lips. “But she’s about to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be more soon(ish) depending on interest. I know this is a little different for me, so not sure if people are here for this or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!


End file.
